Events
Meltdown This event happens at 2100 Degrees when the core reaches meltdown temperatures after the start all lights are turning into red anyone in the building must find Gate A or B to evacuate the site. After the leaving that on must proceed to the emergency rocket or The Chaos Insurgency Base. after the proceeding watch out for the explosion. Meltdown Sounds/Announcements *Ominous 60 Plays. *Warning! Reactor Core is at critical temperature. (Pitch Version) *All Reactor Core Safeguards are non-fuctional please prerapre for reactor core meltdown (Pitch Version) *Core temperatures are now exceeding unstable levels. Evacuation protocol now in place for. Site 63 Complex. *Warning! The Core Temperature is criticlly high please prepare for meltdown in T-180 Seconds. *Reactor Detonation in T-Three Minutes please evacuate the facility. *Warning! Core Overheating Nuclear Meltdown Immenent! *Please prepare for Emergency Evacuation *Attention! Lockdown in Progrees! Lockdown in Progrees! Please stand clear of the blast doors as this facility is now under lockdown **Warning! Lockdown Procedure re-intiated evacuate the facility immediately!. *Reactor Explosion emergency protocol intiated this facility will self destruct in Two Minutes *Evacuate the Facility immediately!. **All Lights has been turn off *Hardstyle plays. *Self Destruction Sequence starting 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. *Core explodes. A loud explosion sound is played. All alarms stops. *Hardstyle stops *Rebuilding in T-5 Seconds *Rebuilding in T-4 Seconds *Rebuilding in T-3 Seconds *Rebuilding in T-2 Seconds *Rebuilding in T-1 Second *The Sever has been shutdown. Thanks for Playing!. *Server shutdowns Oxygen Leak This event is a very hard to start if Neutrotoxin (aka green mass) will escape from the vents, killing anyone near them. To survive, Beta-7 (Maz Hatters) members must equip a Gas Mask and Hazmat suit so that they can survive the deadly gas. If you are not a part of Beta-7, run away from any vents until the end of this event. Freezedown When the core reaches low levels a freezedown protocol will start if the core reaches -2100 Degrees the event starts with blackout some sounds will play until the power is back *The Power is gone *Spooky plays *One of the vents falls *Scream plays. *SCP-106 Laugh plays. *The Power is back *Emergency Power Activated *Warning! Reactor is at critical temperature *alarm plays. *Core Temperature are now exceeding unstable levels. Evacuation Protocol are now in place for. Site-63 Complex. *Attention! All Personnel may leave the building immediately! to Gate A and B for evacuation. *Warning! Warning! Core Temperature is criticlly low please prepare for Freezedown in T-90 Seconds. *Stanley Parable Countdown Music plays. *The Power is gone *Stanley Parable Countdown Music stops. *GlassBreak.wav plays. *Oxygen Sound plays. *Still Alive plays. *Server Shutdown in 5 Seconds *Server Shutdown in 4 Seconds *Server Shutdown in 3 Seconds *Server Shutdown in 2 Seconds *Server Shutdown in 1 Second *Server Shutdown in 0 Seconds *The New Server has been made. Thanks for Playing!. *Sever shutdowns. Containment Breach This event is easy to start if Security Deparment/MTF gets class-d for test when the test starts if the class-d breach the scp the class-d is killed by the guards. More information coming soon. Containment Breach Sounds/Announcement Warning! Containment Breach! All Personnel to Evacuate the Area Immediately!.